We intend to prepare the first tungsten and molybdenum complexes of molecular nitrogen and partially reduced molecular nitrogen (hydrazido (1-), hydrazido (2-)) in which the metal is in its highest possible oxidation state. The object is to determine how high oxidation state species can be induced to give up their nitrogen ligand(s) in the form of hydrazine or ammonia, and in particular, to determine at what point the N-N bond scission occurs. These studies are aimed toward helping to answer the question as to how nitrogenase reduces molecular nitrogen.